


Hey George, wanna see me speedrun?

by goddamnusername



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Humorous Ending, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnusername/pseuds/goddamnusername
Summary: Dream wants to show George his speedrunning skills. You won't believe what happens next.Welcome to the world of fanfiction written by AI.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Hey George, wanna see me speedrun?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was just messing around and having fun with this thing called "Talk to Transformer". It's an AI that writes a random amount of text based on a prompt. So I typed in a prompt (the very first line of the fic) and this is what it wrote. Enjoy this masterpiece.

"Hey George, wanna see me speedrun?" Dream asked.

"Of course," George replied. "How about the Xbox version?"

Dream frowned and ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. That was it.


End file.
